


【VD】树上的魔王

by lew0379



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Other, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lew0379/pseuds/lew0379
Summary: 是一个v哥完全体成为魔王的if脑洞出现的魔王都是完全体v哥，体型大约参照黑骑士哥的样子





	【VD】树上的魔王

**Author's Note:**

> 是一个v哥完全体成为魔王的if脑洞  
> 出现的魔王都是完全体v哥，体型大约参照黑骑士哥的样子

　　端坐着的魔王感受到，魔树的魔力波动在逐渐归于平息，江河般蓬勃的魔力逐渐削减成涓涓细流，而现在几乎要削减于无。  
　　他知道，是他捕获的能源核在抗拒，抗拒魔树的掠夺，同时抗拒着汲取来自人类血液的驳杂魔力。  
　　魔王感到了愤怒，他愤怒于羔羊的抗争，愤怒于但丁依旧桀骜的灵魂，可是心底的声音又在告诉他，没错，他就是这个样子的，就算被长剑贯穿也会咧着嘴，挑衅地大笑。  
　　层层叠叠的枝条为他的主人让开一条通路，露出了包裹在核心里的躯体。白发的恶魔猎人几乎是赤裸的，无聊的人造布料破碎成一条一条挂在男人身上。但丁的头颅微微垂着，身体被魔树的枝蔓固定，一根血红的茎蔓刺穿了他的后颈，源源不断地将魔力取走，泵到更高的魔树顶端。  
　　但是他的羔羊在抗拒他，抗拒他的支配和细微的善意。

 

　　为什么！巨大的魔力从魔王身上爆发，所有挡在他与但丁之间的枝条都被震得粉碎，幸存的藤蔓都迅速悄无声息地离开现场，在地面上蜿蜒出蛇一样的湿痕。  
　　你就这么想死吗！愤怒的魔王掐着但丁的脖子，几乎要把人类脆弱的脖颈直接捏断。  
　　原来你就这么想死！魔王咆哮着。

 

　　昏迷中的恶魔猎人因为窒息而张开了嘴，甚至吐出了一截舌尖。魔王伸出手抚摸着男人柔软的唇舌，他从没见过这张漂亮的嘴说出什么好话，起码是从来没对他说过。  
　　难道他就对别的人说过吗。魔王想到跟在但丁身边的两个女人，他是否对着这两个女人说过甜言蜜语，是否亲吻过她们的指尖和嘴唇，是否用嘴唇勾勒过身体的曲线。  
　　还有那个男孩。魔王狠狠地咬牙。  
　　魔王捏住了男人的舌头，把它拉出了口腔的保护，失去意识的主人完全无法控制这条柔软的肉，只能任由别人把玩。魔王的指尖刮蹭着浅色的舌苔，指甲在舌面上划出血红的伤口，无法吞咽的唾液沿着男人的下颚滑落，和血液一起混杂成暧昧的粉红色的丝。

 

　　魔王招来了满载人类血液的藤蔓，艳红色的蔓枝淋漓着粘液和鲜血顶住了恶魔猎人的嘴唇，被魔王控制的齿列没法像曾经那样紧闭，蠕动的红色藤蔓瞬间就占满了但丁的口腔，并且顶开了食道，无视掉他呕吐的咽反应，逐渐向更深处蠕动。

 

　　魔王扯开了男人身上残留的碎布，从一团垃圾里剥出来一个纯洁的但丁。但丁的皮肤在魔树的衬托下显得像极了一只献祭的羔羊，纯净又平和地被献上了，而魔王就是那个接受献祭的，慷慨的神明。

 

　　他摸到了但丁身后的入口，穴口柔软潮湿，黏糊糊的水混杂着血沿着肉缝溢出来，魔树为了传输献血早就试过了他身上的每一处入口，熟软的穴肉翕动着直接吸住了魔王的手指。但丁总是这样一副熟透了的样子，好像挂在枝头最丰润的一颗果子，从和他第一次做爱以来就是这样的，整个人就像成熟的桃子，从内而外地缠着维吉尔，笑嘻嘻地讨一个亲吻。  
　　魔王的阴茎顶在红肿的肛口，享受着肉穴翕动磨蹭龟头的快感，他盯着但丁渐渐泛红的脸，把现在的面目和记忆中的兄弟逐渐合在一起，变作了那个会缠着他嬉笑尖叫的家伙。  
　　他的羔羊必须属于他，从内而外。  
　　  
　　魔王将阴茎缓缓地插入但丁的屁股，阴茎上丛生的鳞片和倒刺被人类柔软的身体包裹，魔树灌进去的血被插入的动作挤出来，沿着柱身流下去，在皮肤上凝固成红褐色的血痂。  
　　恶魔的阴茎还是太大了，也太粗糙了，但丁开始下意识地挣扎，从嘴角呕出一口鲜血。而魔王抓住了他的腰，抑制住所有逃脱的可能，将恶魔猎人缓慢又坚定地钉在自己的阴茎上。  
　　被束缚的恶魔猎人被魔王顶得乱晃，后背在魔树的枝条上刮出细碎的伤口，阴茎上的倒刺把魔树灌进男人体内的血和粘液刮出来，便于打上属于自己的标签。  
　　但丁的挣扎更加剧烈了，但因为深入食道的插管，也没能把血呕出来。魔王能看到人类的肚子鼓起一个微妙的弧度，包裹着阴茎和灌入的鲜血。  
　　魔王一次次地撞着但丁的肉穴深处，肠肉抽搐着挤压着侵犯的阴茎，分泌出更多的液体来减少痛苦，然而这根本无济于事，产生的粘液被阴茎刺剐蹭到体外，内壁只能艰涩地承担着每一次的撞击。  
　　恶魔猎人的身体在抽搐，肌肉一阵阵的痉挛，带着穴肉也绞吸着魔王的阴茎，仿佛要把恶魔的精液榨出来，好快些结束这场单方面的性爱。  
　　然而魔王知道，他终于要把这个倔强的半魔逼到极限。  
　　魔王接连抽插着，把血和粘液搅成撞色的胶体，半魔的呼吸急促，睫毛震颤着，眼球在眼皮的遮盖下快速转动。  
　　他被灌得太满了，肚皮被血顶得凸起，灌注的速度超过了魔力转化的频率，他就要醒了。  
　　魔王呢喃着兄弟的名字，人类的语言从嶙峋的利齿间落下来，砸在毫无反应的半魔胸口。魔王决定在但丁身体上印好自己的标签，他最后一次深入半魔的腹腔，顶在最深处喷射出了浓浊的精液。  
　　混合着魔力的精液终于压倒了岌岌可危的平衡，但丁嘶吼着，体内的恶魔终于冲破人类的躯壳，滚烫的恶魔躯体瞬间蒸干了纠缠在他身上的枝蔓，好像又变成了无拘无束的那个样子。  
　　而魔王依旧牢牢地抱着他的兄弟，放任魔力乱流在他的身上切割伤口。魔王咬住了半魔的咽喉，利齿切断了气管和动脉，饱含着魔力的热血喷溅在两人之间。  
　　半魔挣扎着发出嘶吼，破碎的气音从咽喉里溢出来，竟然像是低沉的呜咽。  
　　魔树挥舞着枝条包裹上来，它的核心又一次恢复了饱满的活力，藤蔓急不可耐地缠上了中间的半魔。  
　　红色的恶魔挣扎着，嘶吼着，渐渐归于平息。  
　　……维吉尔……  
　　离开的魔王停顿了脚步，他看向魔树深处，鲜红的眼睛闪了闪，最终还是离开了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　枝蔓包裹成了一颗巨大的心脏，透露着浅红色的光。一道道血管鼓动着把血液和魔力供应给最高处的果实。  
　　魔树的核心恢复了黑暗和安静，等着下一个人来打破一切。  
　　或者在黑暗中死去。  
　　


End file.
